


I Don’t Know How You Decipher Me

by RyeRiley



Series: I Am The One Who Waits [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Wins, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Character Death, Same-Sex Marriage, Sequel to I Am The One Who Waits, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeRiley/pseuds/RyeRiley
Summary: It is the year 2015, a lot has changed, a lot has progressed but with the same group of friends. This is a sequel to “I Am The One Who Waits”, our characters have matured and they face new challenges of long-term relationships, commitment, and the possibility of children.





	1. A New Day

* * *

“_Today, June 26, 2015, the Supreme Court has struck down all state ban on same-sex marriage, it is now legal in all states_...” The television roared.

A thunder of cheers and applause had erupted from the bull pen of Graz Free Press, after working for a non-profit for three years, Laura has moved on with a news agency. Laura goes to a local office but much of their work is distributed to various news organizations worldwide. For Laura, she has probably landed on the job of her dreams. Laura tried to stay composed but she could not shake off the smirk that was plastered on her face. She opened her desk drawer, a small purple velvet box laid inside. She had that box in her drawer for almost a year now, perhaps it was finally time to take it out. As a correspondent for the past five years, Laura was always on field and it entailed a lot of travel. Now, she is already a senior desk editor, her work hours were more regulated at some point. Though she has missed all the action on ground but it gave her a sense of stability, perhaps she was indeed ready to formally settle down now.

“Congratulations Laura, finally, it’s about damn time they got those sticks out of their asses. Love wins!” Her co-worker Mina tapped her on the shoulder. Laura just mouthed a thank you and Mina scurried back to her desk, preparing to head out for the day.

It was a no-brainer, people in Laura’s field perhaps were some of the most open-minded individuals that she has ever met. Everything was somehow normalized in their workplace; one of their photojournalists, Jo is a transman, their social media editor, Lucy is a cross-dresser, and their video producer, Gary is gay. Plus, there’s Laura, who is blissfully in a committed relationship with Carmilla for over fifteen years. If Laura looks back a decade ago, things had really been different. Perhaps there was a glimmer of hope in the world now, especially that they had been granted equal rights to marry legally, along with everyone else.

“You should head out for the city hall now, I suppose the line for applications for marriage licenses is piling up.” Another editor, Trevor shows her a photograph from Instagram.

“Working on it!” Laura lifts the velvet box up to Trevor’s line of sight.

“So, will it be Hollis-Karnstein or Karnstein-Hollis?” Trevor slurred.

“Hmm, we haven’t really talked about it but I’ll probably suggest whichever sounds better.” Laura chuckled.

“I’d probably say Karnstein-Hollis, it has a better ring to it!” Trevor winked as he headed back to his cubicle.

Suddenly, Laura’s phone started vibrating from her pocket. Her phone had been pinging non-stop for the past minute, probably some congratulatory online messages from her friends but this time it was an incoming call.

“Hey...” Laura did not bother looking at the caller ID, she knew who would call first.

“Have you heard of the news?” A muffled voice came from the line.

“Such a stupid thing to ask a journalist, Perr.” Laura giggled despite the sarcasm.

“Sorry for being excited!” Perry exclaimed. “So, are your plans in place?”

“I guess I should do it tonight. Carmilla has been mum as of the past few minutes, she’s probably still in class.” Laura explained.

“We know our, Carm. Even if she’s damn excited, she’ll never be the first to break.” Perry huffed. “What are your plans?”

“Is Bram’s still open?” Laura had a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Carmilla had just dismissed her class when her phone suddenly pinged from her leather messenger bag. She was stuffing her class record and Nietzsche’s ‘Thus Spoke Zarathustra’ inside her bag when she saw her phone light up.

It read a short message from Laura:  
See you at dinner ;)

Carmilla furrowed her brows, she was baffled by Laura’s seemingly cryptic message. Her hair was longer now, she had it neatly tied in a ponytail, her silver framed square glasses hung low over the bridge of her nose. She fixed the cuffs of her neatly ironed white shirt. Her ‘professor look’ according to Laura looked intimidatingly sexy, Laura would joke about the students who probably harbored crushes on Prof. Karnstein but Carmilla would simply laugh at her stating firmly that no self-respecting academician should look at their students in any other way. Carmilla would then go on with a mini-lecture on decency and the responsibility of persons in authority. Laura would pretend not to listen but deep inside, she loved how secured and sound Carmilla’s morals were.

“Congratulations Prof. Karnstein.” One of her students, Sam was brave enough to approach Carmilla after class.

“Pardon, why should congratulations be in place, Ms. Wiley?” Carmilla eyed her student. Carmilla was currently handling a sophomore class and most of her students had already grown a sense of familiarity towards her. Sam was one of the more inquisitive ones, actually, she reminded her so much of Laura, outspoken, headstrong, but at some aspects rather nosy.

Carmilla’s sexuality was not a secret in the university but neither does she wave the pride flag casually in front of everyone else’s faces. If people ask, she never denies, and she openly supports any LGBT+ activities or campaigns within campus. Plus, people often see her around with Laura, there’s that. If anything, she has become some sort of an icon among the students, her long-term relationship with Laura being lablelled by the students as ‘#relationshipgoals’ in social media. Times had indeed changed, Carmilla would just simply smile at the thought.

“The Supreme Court had just legalized same-sex marriage professor, it was announced just a few minutes ago.” Sam eagerly showed her series of Tweets. “Love wins!” Sam triumphantly cheers.

“Very enthusiastic Ms. Wiley but I suppose you should rather wait for two more years before you get married.” Carmilla was well aware that Sam has a girlfriend who periodically walks her to her class every morning.

“I’m not even sure if I’m the marrying type but this is a win for us! Have a great day Prof. Karnstein!” Sam was almost gliding when she exited the room.

Probably, given the chance, the world can be a little bit better especially for Sam’s generation. For now, maybe there was a reason to be optimistic after all. But she felt lucky enough to live in this lifetime, realizing that most people who have fought for this freedom and equality did not live to see the fruits of their labor.

Carmilla smiled to herself as she was left alone in the classroom, perhaps Laura’s message was no longer cryptic at that point. She immediately dialled the number of the person she hasn’t seen for quite a while.

* * *

“Really, Karnstein? You are asking my opinion on this?” The redhead blurted from her seat.

They were in a quiant tea shop off campus, Carmilla usually spent afternoons there when she needed to do some uninterrupted reading. The place had no wifi and it wasn’t popular among the youth. The only people who frequented the place were old ladies who gossiped quietly and loners who enjoyed their tea in peace. The tea shop had its own target market, its own following and it has kept it afloat for years.

Carmilla took a sip of her peppermint tea, “Laura is probably planning something with Perry as we speak and anything I say to J.P. will only reach Perry. You know how whipped he is, one shake from Perry and he’ll spill. Plus, Laf is head of surgery now, you know I couldn’t buy their time even if I had the money.” Carmilla explained.

“If that’s the case then maybe I should start charging you per hour.” The redhead smirked.

Given their past, Danny was probably the last person Carmilla would ask help from but throughout the years, their friendship had only blossomed in the most unusual way. Laf was always busy, Perry and J.P. always did things as a couple, and Kirsch moved to Australia two years ago. As a corporate lawyer, Danny’s work hours were more or less regulated given the occasional field trips to trial courts. In the past, whenever Laura was away as a correspondent, Danny was the closest available friend that Carmilla had. Hence, their chats over coffee and happy hours spent together have developed into a friendship that they never expected.

“Then this will probably take a minute.” Carmilla joked back.

“You’re planning on proposing to Laura, right?” Danny had a knowing look. Despite her dark suit and slick haircut (Danny was more attuned with her sexuality now and she exuded it physically), she wore a mischievous grin.

“Actually, I plan on breaking up with her just to be anti-climactic” but Carmilla was still the queen of snark. “What do you think? Why else would I ask you out for lunch?”

“Probably because you realize that after 15 years, you’re actually in love with me.” Danny continued with the playful banter.

“Seriously Lawrence, get your head out of the gutter.” Carmilla hissed.

“Okay, okay, so do you have a ring already? I know you guys are not into much of all the heteronormative snazz but a ring seals the deal.” Danny remarked adding more honey to her chamomile tea.

Carefully, Carmilla took out a small leather box from her pants pocket and opened the box for Danny to see.

“Quite classy Carm, there’s even a stone on it.” Danny inspected the ring.

“It’s quite traditional, it was mom’s.” Carmilla’s expression changed at the mention of her mother. Danny just gave her an endearing smile, reaching out for her hand across the table to comfort her.

Lilita Karnstein passed away on the summer of year 2012, it was sudden. But it was probably painless according to the doctors, she just fell asleep and wouldn’t wake up. Carmilla seemed unconsolable during that year but she kept on burying herself with work. She told Laura that working got her mind off things but some days were terrible, she just missed her mom. After a few months, Carmilla went to her childhood home with Laura to clear up the property and place it on listing with the realtors. As much as it pained her, her mother’s house was far away from Silas, there was no way for Carmilla to keep the property, she had no other choice. But as she was storing away most of her mother’s things, Carmilla found Lilita’s jewellery box and in it she found her mother’s engagement ring with a note that read ‘for when you need it, for Laura’. It felt like Lilita knew where Laura and Carmilla’s relationship was headed. Carmilla had kept it since 2012. Having that memory, Carmilla then realized how badly she had wanted for her mother to witness this moment in her life. 

“So, how are you gonna do this?” Danny broke Carmilla’s reverie.

“We need to do some shopping.” Before Danny could protest, Carmilla left some bills on their table and was already out of the tea shop.


	2. Surprise or Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans ensue and both parties are surprised with more ways than one.

**Bram’s Diner near Silas University, 2:15pm**

“Really? This looks kinda tacky”, Bram now with salt and pepper hair stood behind the counter rubbing his chin. He looked more aged, sporting a greying five o’clock shadow and few dozen wrinkles on his forehead and the sides of his eyes. He still wore his signature apron over a stained white shirt tucked beneath his denim pants.

“I told them this was not a good idea.” An exhausted J.P. sat on a barstool by the diner’s counter sipping cola from a tumbler. J.P. wore his hair shorter now, slicked back and tidy. He sported a pair of thin framed circular glasses, much like John Lennon’s pair. He grew a trimmed mustache, Perry called this his hipster look. He was wearing a graphic shirt over a pair of ripped jeans and combat boots.

J.P. and Perry lived nearer now, they settled in a suburban area, it was a 30-minute drive to Silas but much closer than before.

“Aren’t you guys overdoing this? Last time I checked Mad Hatter isn’t fond of much theatrics.” Bram crossed his arms over his chest in disagreement.

Bram and J.P. were referring to a black and white balloon arch Laura and Perry were setting up over the diner’s entryway. Bram’s meant a lot to the gang, especially to Carmilla. It was at Bram’s where Carmilla first planned to make a grand gesture to Laura prior to Laura’s accident. Hence, it was the first place that came to mind, Carmilla was much into tradition, something monumental should happen here. Bram was nothing but excited when the trio called up that afternoon. With J.P. and Perry’s help, Laura was able to stage her proposal. Bram would shut down the diner for them for the rest of the afternoon. They would set up dinner, J.P. will emerge with his guitar singing Radiohead’s “Creep”, the one Carmilla sang when they first got together and then Laura would go down on one knee and then pop the question like ‘So, I’m a creep will you marry me?’ (well, on her good knee of course, she could still feel some of her past injuries). It would be such a cliché; it would be mushy like a scene from a romantic comedy and Carmilla would love it because she’s such a sucker for romcoms. Laura was so convinced that her plan would work out and she’ll be able to beat Carmilla to it.

“Well, you just don’t know how much she’s invested on those silly romcoms.” Perry remarked, she was making sure that the balloon arch was tucked in place. Perry’s curly red locks hung loose over her shoulder, she is still fond of wearing maxi dresses and wooden bangles.

“I’ve been living with the girl for a decade and a half, trust me on this one.” Laura winked as she got down from the step-ladder that she was previously standing on.

“Whatever you say, Smurfette! I’ll be at the back, holler if you guys need anything.” Bram mumbled as he headed towards the supply room.

“Did you prepare a big speech, Cupcake?” J.P. joked in between sips.

Laura took out a torn piece of ruled pad paper from her pants pocket. “That’s all been taken care of.”

“Well then, since everything is in order, I should head out now. Annie cries when she’s the last one to be picked up, her class ends at 3 o’clock today.” Perry re-examines the arch.

Annie is J.P. and Perry’s eight year old, she inherited her mother’s looks; red curly hair and blue eyes but much of her father’s sense of humor and sarcasm. J.P. and Perry finally tied the knot three years ago, it was at city hall. Laura, Carmilla, and Danny were witnesses. Initially, they were vocal about their disbelief in the institution of marriage but since their daughter was starting school, they finally gave in due to technical and legal reasons.

“Tell her I’m holding her dad captive until my plan of action is accomplished.” Laura joked. Annie treats Laura and Carmilla like her actual aunts. Though J.P. emphasizes that Carmilla is actually Annie’s godmother since she attended Annie’s baptism. A baptism insisted upon by Perry’s family, which Laura couldn’t attend due to her work schedule. But that makes Laura her godmother, too by default. Carmilla kept mumbling about being a godmother but not belonging to the same congregation. J.P. remarked that it’s just a safety net; just in case something happens to them, Laura and Carmilla should take Annie in and she would grow up secured and privileged having two lesbian moms and J.P. is good with that wherever after life takes him.

“Watch your sugar intake!” Perry left a kiss on J.P.’s forehead. “And I’ll be back as soon as I drop Annie off at home with her baby sitter.” Perry gave Laura a tight hug before exiting the diner, Bram still had those bells jingling by the door.

Laura stood with her hands on her hips to revel at their handiwork. Their favorite booth was dressed up with a vase of fresh flowers and twinkling fairy lights. Eventually, Laura’s gaze landed on J.P., he was making some gurgling noises with a straw and his now empty tumbler.

“Aren’t you suppose to be heading out as well?” Laura raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Laura has asked J.P. to “kidnap” Carmilla as soon as he sees her leave the faculty office of the Philosophy Department at Silas.

“What do I get out of this?” J.P. wiggled his brows.

“Apart from being part of one of the most memorable moments in you friend’s life,” J.P. gave her an uninterested stare. “Okay, I think a full day pass at Play Zone might entice you.” Laura waived a colorful coupon in front of J.P.

Play Zone is a popular amusement park for kids, they get to play grown-ups in a complex of faux offices and establishements. It just opened recently and getting tickets was impossible, the next opening was announced for next year. However, since she’s working in media, Laura was able to nab a family pass from the lifestyle editor at work. Plus, she knew that J.P. would do anything for his daughter. Annie had been raving about the place for weeks.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go kidnap your girlfriend for you.” J.P. stood up from the stool. “But when she starts a fiasco and goes kicking and screaming, I’ll drop your name”, he joked as he left the diner mumbling.

**Laura and Carmilla’s apartment, 4:30pm**

“You’re gonna cause a fire with all those candles set up in here.” Danny was referring to a series of scented candles Carmilla has lined up on a console table in the foyer.

Even if they could afford a bigger place, Carmilla and Laura had stayed in their apartment. Though the place looked more put together now, much of their old crap were stored away. However, the old chesterfield sofa stayed where it was, despite the nips and scratches from Mr. Wednesday (which was found out to be a tomcat the day after he was brought in). The now senior Mr. Wednesday lounged soundly on a throw over the sofa. But just about two years ago, Laura came home with another fluffball. It was one chilly autumn evening when she found an orange tabby kitten by their doorstep. She arrived before midnight coming from work overseas and Carmilla was already waiting for her in deep sleep on the sofa with Mr. Wednesday by her feet and a paperback over her head. Laura could not resist taking in the poor malnourished kitten, so from then on Rind became Mr. Wednesday’s little sister (she was named after orange rind). Plus, Rind was a survivor, it was apt to name her after something that exuded toughness.

Danny plopped on the sofa next to Mr. Wednesday, Rind immediately came up to her and lounged on her lap. The feline residents of the apartment had grown familiar with Danny.

“I say, you should go with a Gothic theme. With all the candles here, you can dress up like a vampire vixen and lure her under your spell, Laura will love the role-playing bit!” Danny joked as she started to rub Rind’s forehead with her forefinger which the feline enjoyed.

“Stop horsing around, Lawrence! I never imagined that we would live to see the world change in our favor. This is quite significant for us, I want to make it romantic, so can you be a little bit more enthusiastic for me?” Carmilla never imagined that she would be in the position to say those words to Danny. After all, when they were younger, Carmilla was the jaded one and Danny was the idealistic one. But perhaps the series of failed relationships did indeed break Danny. After Emily and after Stella, Danny had become pessimistic about love. Her new mantra now was ‘live and let loose’. Since she had gained new confidence accepting her sexuality, she hasn’t settled with one girl for more than a week in the past few years; Carmilla never saw this change coming.

“Do you think she’ll say ‘yes’?” Carmilla eventually settled down beside Danny. The kitchen smelled of pork roast and mashed potatoes. Carmilla thought of making it simple yet memorable. Just a typical evening with Laura, just the two of them, no fuss, no trouble; just a quiet moment.

“After all these years, Carm, you still worry about that?” Danny whispered, Carmilla just gave her a questioning look.

“I never doubted why she chose you,” Danny started to recount. “But now being friends with you, I really see why. Laura is like a wave; she surges forth and then holds back sometimes, there is no one moment when you’re sure about what she’s thinking until she speaks her mind. Even with her work; she runs after challenges, she overcomes change, look how many jobs she had taken on in the past few years. But in all of that, you were her constant, her lighthouse; she comes home to you. You’re a decisive person, Carm, your first job will most probably be your last. You’re patient and enduring and Laura needs that, actually, she has that. You keep her grounded, keep her stable. So, stop doubting yourself and think that she’ll change her mind about you because she never will. After all these years, I’d say you both are as good as married. Heck, you’re doing better than any other married couple. You are already there, you already have that, you’re just simply asking her to sign a piece of paper so that those who don’t know you guys will be aware of what you have.” Danny explained sincerely, Carmilla was a bit teary eyed after that.

“It just sucks how we’ve been deprived of this basic right for so long and how other people in other parts of the world still are.” Carmilla muttered.

“Well, this is some heteronormative shit our society has constructed. But if it gives you the right to be in the hospital room when needed or allows you to share what you both earned then I think it’s worth it.” Danny added.

“You’re right!” Carmilla lighted up.

“I guess people will never see the value of something unless they are deprived of it.” Danny murmured.

“Hey, Danny...” Carmilla gave her friend a warm gaze.

“Yeah? Is this the point when you finally admit that you’ve been in love with me?” Danny joked, wiggling her brows.

“Shut up, Lawrence! You always find a way to ruin the moment,” Carmilla smacked her shoulder. “But seriously, thank you for everything.”

“It’s not everyday that I see something good, this one is for the books!” Danny tapped her friend’s shoulder reassuringly.

  
**Bram’s Diner near Silas University, 6:45pm**

“What do you mean she’s not at school?” Laura was frantic.

“I told you, I waited by the parking lot for two whole hours, she wasn’t there. So, I went to her office and it was already closed, even the secretary had already gone home. It was the janitor who told me that she went out for lunch but they didn’t notice if she came back.” J.P. explained, he was catching his breath.

“Did she say anything about some after-work activity?” Perry was trying to comfort Laura.

“This can’t be, Carm is like clockwork, she takes a light breakfast, she’s on time for her first period, she reads students’ papers in the afternoon and she prepares to go home at exactly 4:30pm. Unless there’s some faculty meeting but she usually tells me about it.” Laura recounts.

“I’ve been there since three o’clock Laura, I think I would recognize Carm even if I was blindfolded.” J.P. explained.

The trio where deep in thought when Bram re-emerged.

“I don’t know why you haven’t thought of it, Smurfette but don’t you think it would be weird if you’re just the only one in your relationship excited about the news today?” Bram blurted out.

Just like that an idea flicked into Laura’s mind and the three old friends exchanged wide eyes and knowing looks.

  
**Laura and Carmilla’s apartment, 7:15pm**

Carmilla fumbled with her phone in the kitchen. She had just finished feeding the cats when she realized the time. She hopped on the granite kitchen countertop and shot Danny a text.

Carmilla: Laura still isn’t home

Danny: That’s unusual, maybe something came up at work.

Carmilla: But she texted me ‘see you at dinner’ earlier today.

Danny: Did she say anything else?

Carmilla: Come to think of it, I forgot to give her a reply...but it was more of a statement anyway

Danny: Don’t you think you’re not the only one with something up their sleeve today?

Just like that, Carmilla realized it like thunderstruck; she had been focused about her preparations for the evening that she totally forgot about Laura.

Carmilla immediately jolted from the kitchen counter, grabbed her jacket from the coat closet and headed towards the door in a rush. Actually, she didn’t know where she was going in the first place and why was she running anyway? It took some time before she realized that she should actually call Laura. She stood by the open threshold as she searched her jeans pocket for her phone but before she could do that, a rushing body hit her hard. She lost her balance and lost her eyesight for a while, something equally hard hit her forehead.

“Oh my God!” Was the last thing she heard from a familiar voice and this was uttered not in the best of circumstances.

* * *

  
“Carm, Carm?” It was a man’s voice, Carmilla opened her eyes to a blurry image. After a while, J.P.’s well-trimmed mustache came into view. Carmilla felt that she was probably slumped on the sofa, J.P. was crouching in front of her.

“John Lennon must be thumbling in his grave, your cosplay sucks!” Were the first words that left Carmilla’s mouth.

“No concussion here, no amnesia, she’ll live, the snark is still there.” J.P. declared as he examined Carmilla’s eyes.

“Thank God, that was some head on collision!” Carmilla heard Perry’s voice behind her.

“I’m really sorry for bothering you guys.” Carmilla finally heard Laura’s voice but she was still too dizzy to move.

“It’s getting late and this is getting awkward, we should start heading out.” J.P. finally stood up to grab his coat.

“Call us if you need anything,” She heard Perry tell Laura. “Good night, dear.” Carmilla felt Perry kiss her cheek, though her face felt kind of numb because there was an icepack on her forehead.

“Adios!” Carmilla heard J.P.’s voice then the sound of the door closing came right after.

“Are you okay?” She was suddenly faced with the light brown eyes that she had been waiting to see the entire day. Carmilla immediately felt soft lips on her own.

“I guess, I’m better now.” Carmilla smiled. “Do I have a huge ass bump on my forehead.” Carmilla held on to the icepack to inspect her forehead.

“Good thing tomorrow’s a Saturday or else we’ll have to explain these bruises at work.” Laura showed Carmilla the small reddening portion on her forehead just right above her right eyebrow.

“What were you doing, Cupcake?” Carmilla got up carefully to face Laura.

“Probably, the same thing you were planning.” Laura smirked. “I noticed the candles and saw the roast in the kitchen by the way.”

“You always find a way to ruin my crappy surprises, do you?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at Laura.

“I’m entitled to surprise you, too, you know?” Laura pouted.

“Well, since it’s late now,” Carmilla eyed her wristwatch, it was almost 9:00pm. “I’ll give you this one, I concede.”

“Well, it’s too late to get back at Bram’s now” Carmilla’s face lit up at the mention of Bram’s. “But just so you know, you’re surprise had something to do with a balloon arch.” Laura grinned, quite proud of herself.

“Does J.P. and Perry have something to do with it?” Carmilla chuckled.

“They helped but it was all my idea,” Laura bragged. “J.P. was supposed to kidnap you and take you to Bram’s but the school janitor said you went out for lunch.” Laura eyed Carmilla suspiciously.

“I asked Danny to help me out.” Carmilla supplied, Laura beamed at the thought. She was glad that Carmilla and Danny had gotten close in the past few years.

“That explains all the candles and the roast. Now, I know where Lawrence’s loyalty lies.” Laura figured.

“I’m sorry for ruining your moment.” Carmilla muttered grabbing Laura’s free hand with hers.

“Nothing’s ruined, Carm. We did try to make it special but after all these years, we have never learned from the past, it’s just things don’t usually go as planned”, Laura thought. “But we have this moment now, what we have is special.” She suddenly looked into Carmilla’s eyes.

“Just so you know, once you’ll ask, I’ll say yes.” Laura blurted out.

“Of course, we’re already more than married in the first place.” Carmilla smiled.

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you, Laura. Let’s go get married.”

It was a long day for the both of them but they got to seal their promise with a deep kiss with Wednesday and Rind snuggled soundly at their feet oblivious to everything that’s about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter came up quickly, though I can’t promise you that I’ll be able to update at the same rate as we go along but let’s just enjoy their story for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I have finally started posting the sequel to “I Am The One Who Waits”, I had probably been attached to these characters and decided to give you a glimpse of their present lives in this alternate universe. What do you think of the first chapter so far? Thank you for your feedback in advance!


End file.
